Venus's Luv
by Lyss-Blyss
Summary: Sailor Venus had a knight in in a shining tux...litteraly! Better story than review!


One gloomy and rainy day Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto were at the Juban Mall.   
  
"It's to quiet," Minako stated.   
  
"Maybe we should check it out," Makoto suggests. They all ran into the   
  
unoccupied bathroom.   
  
"Mercury crystal power"   
  
"Mars crystal power"   
  
"Jupiter crystal power"   
  
"Venus crystal power"   
  
Then in unison they yelled "Make-up."   
  
Once transformed the four scouts split up. Mars and Venus went one way and   
  
Mercury and Jupiter the other. Finally after five minutes Raye blurted "Why isn't   
  
Usagi-chan here? ". Minako answered "I heard she was on date with Mamoru,"   
  
"Oh" Rei retorted.   
  
"Lets call her on the communicator," Minako suggested.   
  
"Usagi-chan come in, can you hear me, please come to the Juban Mall, we   
  
need your help!" Rei hadn't wasted a breath.   
  
Then high pitched screams filled the air.   
  
"Lets check it out," Minako said as she started to run in that direction. As fast   
  
as their legs could carry them they ran towards where the screams had come from.   
  
Then after turning a few corners, they saw where the screams had come from. There   
  
a few feet in front of them was the fattest and ugliest monster they had ever seen.   
  
"We expect NegaGarbage like you to be causing this," a voice from behind   
  
them called.   
  
"Jupiter, Mercury," Rei called. Then another voice called "Hey you took my   
  
lines, oh well I'll start from the beginning anyway!"   
  
" Sailor Moon," they all cried. Then Sailor Moon began her speech, "You,   
  
yah you NegaTrash how dare you drain the energy of," she paused to think about a   
  
catchy word, "the people at this mall," this time she paused for effect, "I'm Sailor   
  
Moon and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"   
  
Then in a blink of an eye the monster wrapped them all up in some stringy   
  
stuff that looked like spaghetti.   
  
"Help," they cried in unison.   
  
"Venus love and beauty sword"   
  
A mysterious figure came into view. He wore a suit like Tuxedo Karmen's   
  
but it was yellow and orange.   
  
Then as fast as he came he left.   
  
"Sailor Moon finish it now!" Mercury called.   
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss," Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her   
  
lungs. Like always the monster was dusted.   
  
"I wonder who saved us," Minako mumbled.   
  
"Looks like you like him, Minako-chan," Makoto said with a smile on her   
  
face.   
  
"No I don't, Mako-chan," Mina quickly states.   
  
Next day at Juban High School Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were sitting   
  
in homeroom when their teacher announced that they had a new student.   
  
"Class this is Anthony. Anthony why don't you sit behind Aino," the teacher   
  
spoke in a nice sweet voice.   
  
Later that day at lunch Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto were eating when   
  
Anthony came toward them.   
  
"May I join you?" he asked.   
  
"Sure," Minako answered .   
  
After a few minutes went by the bell rang and everyone came inside for   
  
afternoon classes.   
  
Right after school everyone met up with Rei and they all went to the park.   
  
Usagi was talking to Makoto about shopping and Ami was talking to Rei about   
  
school. Minako on the other hand was lost in a daydream about Anthony.   
  
"Aaahhhhh!" someone screamed.   
  
Reading each other's minds they all jumped into the bushes.   
  
Once transformed, the scouts all ran to where the scream was located. There   
  
they saw a bird-like monster.   
  
Looking around to see if anyone was with in 20 feet, Mercury yelled "Sailor   
  
Scouts be careful, there's people only 10 feet away.   
  
Mina looked around, she couldn't see anyone else because of a circle of trees   
  
surrounding them.   
  
It was time for the speech, spreading her legs, Usagi went into her normal   
  
stance, then begain...   
  
"You disturbed the peace in this park and for that you shall pay! I'm the   
  
pretty Sailor Solider, Sailor Moon!," she cried.   
  
"And we shall also punish you! We're Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor   
  
Jupiter, and Sailor Venus!" the others added.   
  
"and in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" they said in unison.   
  
"That's nice, but I think your gonna be the one who's punished," She   
  
answered. "My name is Byrdleken (bird-le-kin) and I shall put you into your grave!"   
  
"I'm not in a grave yet! Come on aren't there any more lines that evil can use   
  
these days," Makoto said sarcastically.   
  
"You said it, Jupiter!" Minako added. Then Minako powered up…."Venus love and beauty, shock!" with that the yellow heart hit the monster.   
  
"That hurt!" Byrd called. She started to chase after Venus.   
  
Her plan was simple, just distract the monster long enough to have Sailor Moon power up. So far it was working. But clumsy Minako tripped!   
  
"Now I've got you," Byrd said evilly.   
  
Minako looked around hoping to see the others, but they were nowhere in sight.   
  
"Ready to die?" Byrd asked.   
  
"You better be," a voice Minako didn't recognize called. Minako looked around until she saw the figure of her savior. It was the same man as last time!   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Sword," his attack hit the monster and sent it flying backwards.   
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" another voice called. Minako knew who that was right away.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" she yelled happily.   
  
"Congratulations for another defeat Sailor Scouts!" the man called as he started to walk off.   
  
"Wait," Minako called. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm a called Venus Knight," he told her. Then he vanished into the trees.   
  
~Minako's House~   
  
RingRing   
  
The telephone's shrill voice sound filled the air. Minako raced over to the phone and answered it. "Hello,"   
  
"Hello, Minako? Is that you?" Anthony's voice came from the other end.   
  
"Hi, Anthony! How are you?"   
  
"Great. I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie of something on Saturday," he asked her.   
  
"I'd love to!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
"Ok, see you at 8:00pm."   
  
"Well got to go." Minako said as Art walked into the room.   
  
"Bye," he replied.   
  
~MInako's House~   
  
Minako checked her hair in the mirror.   
  
""Don't worry, you look fine,"Art told Minako.   
  
"I don't know that!" Minako snapped.   
  
~Ding Dong~   
  
MInako raced down the stairs, and almost ran into the door. She opened it and walked with Anthony to his car (yes...he drives!)   
  
While driving both of them were quiet.   
  
"Um, Anthony so you think we could go to that cliff insted?"   
  
"Sure, whatever you like," Anthony replied.   
  
~The Cliff~   
  
They got out of the car and sat at the edge. 'Something's missing,' Minako thought, 'I wonder what? My dream guy's holding me and my legs are hanging of a cliff. can you get more romantic?'MInako kept thinging. 'Yep, dancing'   
  
~Rei's Temple~   
  
"Hey Usagi, where's Minako?" Ami asked when she arrived for the scout meeting.   
  
"Hehe," Usagi goes into a weird state (if possible) "She's out on a date!"   
  
"What!" Mako yelled. "NO fair!"   
  
"Good for her," Ami muttered...blushing.   
  
"Let's get started!" Luna shouted.   
  
"Who wants to spy on her?" Usagi asked...ignoring Luna.   
  
"But where is she?" Mako asked.   
  
"Dunno," Usagi mumbled.   
  
Then Rei came out. And Artimis walked in. "That's just like you Usagi! If you ever want to spy, shouldn't you know the place!" Rei screamed at her.   
  
"What have I done to YOU!" She yelled back. *they fight*   
  
"What did I miss?" Art asked Mako.   
  
*evil grin* "Where's Minako?" Mako asked evilly.   
  
*glups* "On th ecliff with a guy named Anthony," he answered.   
  
"Anthony?" Usagi stopped fighting with Rei and ran out.   
  
Mako followed. Who was followed by Rei. Who was followed by Ami.   
  
~The Cliff~   
  
Minako's feet hurt and she was getting cold. So was Anthony.   
  
"Shall we call it a night?" Anthony asked.   
  
"Sure," Minako answered.   
  
~The Cliff~ 10 min. later...   
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked dumb struck.   
  
"Where are they?" Rei asked. Poor Artimis looked like he was in trouble.   
  
~Minako's House~   
  
'Where are they???' Minako wondered. 'I've called 6 times.'   
  
"Well I might as well go over there," Minako said finally. She quickly put on her coat and strated to jog to Rei's.   
  
~At Rei's~   
  
"ARTIMIS!!!!!" three unhappy girls yelled.   
  
"What?" Artimis tried to stick up for himself. "I saw them there!"   
  
"Really?"Mako asked.   
  
"Hi!!!!" Minako's happy voice filled the air. All of a sudden Usagi flung on her and looked very strange.   
  
"Soooo, Minako where'd you go with Anthony?"She said, poking her way into getting info.   
  
"Not Tell'n," She said as she stuck out her tounge.   
  
"Bad idea," Artimis told her because three angry girls were starting to chase her. When Minako saw there plan she dashed outside and kept running with them close behind.   
  
~The Shopping Mall~   
  
Minako was getting tired and had run very far. She just was about to be caught when a scream filled the air.   
  
"Girls-" Minako heeved. "Let's transform!" In a flash of light four Sailor Soliders appeared.   
  
Usagi looked around. No one was there.   
  
"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Mars yelled as she pushed Usagi aside. Usagi was safe but Rei took a BIG hit.   
  
"Mars are you ok?" Usagi asked, her face at the verge of bawling.   
  
"I will be, but I have to rest," She answered as she passed out.   
  
"MARS!" Usagi screamed and held back her tears. 'Whatever hit her will be punished!' she thought. "Jupiter please look after Mars,"   
  
"Right," Mako answered and put Mars on her back.   
  
"Now then, You evil doer I'll punish you in the name of the moon," Usagi said without doing her hand motions.   
  
"What's with not doing the hand motions and the shortened speech?" came Ami's voice from behind the trees.   
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked dumb struck. She turned around to see Ami. "Ami thank god your hear!" Usagi flung her arms around her friend.   
  
"Sailor Moon, don't!" Minako cried. "Venus Love and beauty shock!" Ami was destroyed.   
  
"What did you do that for!" Usagi yelled.   
  
"It was an illusen," Minako explained. "I figured Mars thought you were in troble and imagined the pain cause she doesn't have a scratch and I never saw Ami there, so,"   
  
"Thanks Venus," Usagi answered, she finally understood.   
  
"Venus Cresant Beam Shower" a bright light erupted from Minako's fingertips and light shone everywhere.   
  
"Good thinking," a voice said. It was Venus Knight. At the same time an object moved.   
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" the monster was destroyed. Usagi ran to Mars and Minako ran to Venus Knight. Before the masked man could blink she pulled of te mask, revealing Anthony's eyes.   
  
"Anthony! It was you?" she asked in sheer surprise.   
  
"Yep," he answered and together they walked hand in hand in the moonlight. 


End file.
